Sales personnel and others dealing with customers often have to meet the conflicting requirements of mobility and ready access to detailed information concerning inventory. For example, a salesman for replacement parts might have to travel to customer locations and be prepared with detailed information on product specifications and pricing. Since most of this information is currently kept on computer databases and is frequently updated, there has long been a need for a convenient data retrieval system, preferably one that displays images and perhaps, in the interest of convenience, is capable of speaking to the user in an ordinary language. Further, there is a need for a simple mechanism by which the sales person, may at the same time, record orders or other related information to be input into the database maintained at company headquarters. With the advent of laptop and notebook computers capable of running standard database programs, it is now possible for a trained user to access a database in the field in order to read or record relevant data. However, such machines are relatively expensive, have non-essential capabilities needed for more general programs, are not adapted for speech decoding and require a high level of training by the user. Furthermore, they require the use of both hands by the user and typically a desk top or other surface to hold the apparatus. What is required is an essentially hands-free system for data retrieval and recording that is relatively inexpensive and easy to use, yet has the ability to display virtually any form of data.
This problem has not been specifically addressed in the prior art, but some devices have provided partial and relatively inadequate alternatives to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,225 disclosed a portable TV having a TV housing with a screen large enough to display a real image and a 15 button keypad. In addition to receiving broadcast transmissions, the TV accepted semi-conductor ROM memory units that could include audio as well as video information to be displayed on the TV screen. The types of displays that were described were electronic games, which typically have crude graphics with a relatively small amount of pixel and acoustic data. Because of the specialized expected use of the device, the information was displayed only sequentially from each memory unit. Indeed, it was suggested that an external output device such as a cassette tape recorder could be used as the memory means. It was assumed that the memory unit could also store speech, but in the form of a TV broadcast signal accompanying the display information. Commands from the user were entered by the keypad on the front of the TV chassis. The device was essentially a television display apparatus and lacked any concept of accessing information in a manner that would leave the user free of burdensome screen displays or input devices, nor was there any way for the user to record data. Further, there was no implementation of a manner of utilizing the information capacity and random access capability of CD-ROM devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,306 disclosed a small dedicated lightweight device that could visually illustrate extremely limited information in response to queries input from a keypad. In this case, the query was restricted to the names of acoustical chords and the display, essentially a small number of on/off lights, showed only the guitar fingering needed to play the chord. This was a single use apparatus with no adaptability for display of generalized information and no mechanism for recording information in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,987 disclosed a system for randomly accessing stored images, including engineering drawings. However, the device disclosed in that patent was intended for the purpose of organizing a series of images for presentation to a large group of individuals. It required creation of an image access document for each image that is going to be accessed and does not accomplish the reduction of the size or the difficulty or displaying the information in a hands-free manner. Since it was an audience display device, it required a large real image such as by projection.
The Sony Corporation has announced in Japan a palm-size CD-ROM reader for 3.2 inch disks, which is battery powered and includes a 21/2 inch LCD screen. There is also a video output port that allows connection to a TV set or video player for larger displays. There are no PC input or output ports. Again, this device is not suitable for hands-free operation, nor for recording additional information.